Magic Exists!
by Fullmetalalchemistlover
Summary: One normal Monday afternoon, Harry and his friends discover two strangers sitting in the Great Hall, a pipsqueak, and a suit of armor. Voldemort gets an ally, Malfoy's hung from the ceiling, Neville makes a friend. And of course, Ed gets called short. T for Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**So I've only ever published a short story on this site, and this is my first crossover. I love Fullmetal Alchemist, and I've been a Harry Potter fan for twelve years. I'll try to update this every week or two, because high-school's starting. Oh, and flames will be used to torch Umbridge, because Mustang's gone missing, so he can't do it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

It was a Monday afternoon, and Harry had just gotten out of on of the worst Potions classes ever. Snape hd tormented him mercilessly, not to mention Malfoy ruining his brew by flicking in lacewing flies when Harry's back was turned.

"What do we have after lunch, Hermione?" Ron yawned, displaying a full set of perfect teeth.

"History of Magic," the bushy haired witch responded quickly. It was only the second month of school, but, being Hermione, she had memorized the schedule by the third day.

Upon entering the Great Hall, the Golden Trio were met with a rather strange sight. A the staff table sat two new, well, they must be teachers, if they were eating up there. That, or important visitors.

Judging by the shocked looks the ret of the students mulling in had etched into their faces, nobody had heard even a trace of a rumor about any guests. And neither the book list nor Dumbledore at the beginning of the year feast had even whispered about any new classes or staff.

A rather small, blonde, girlish boy was perched on a seat, appearing to be both annoyed and amused. He wore a very odd robe as well; almost muggle-ish, bright red, with a black jacket underneath. But it was the other, though, that stopped Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their tracks. They had no idea what gender the other person was, because he or she was wearing a suit of armor, not unlike the ones that lined the halls of Hogwarts. The armor towered over all of the teachers surrounding it, minus Hagrid, of course.

'Honestly,' Harry thought, 'who would want to wear such bulky apparel?'

As the torrent of students came to a halt, Dumbledore rose to his feet, and raised his hands to silence the chatter coming from the four house tables.

"I know that most of you have noticed the new addition to our staff. Would you please give a warm welcome to Professor Edward Elric," Dumbledore gestured to the blonde, who lazily waved a gloved hand, "and Professor Alphonse Elric." One large, black leather clad hand connected to a metal covered arm gave the same sweeping motion, but more politely.

Random bursts of applause, mainly from girls whispering "oh my gosh, Professor Edward's so cute!"

Dumbledore continued speaking when the last claps faded. "They will be teaching Alchemy Class, for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. I do hope you will treat him with the same respect as for any teacher, despite their young age. That is all, tuck in." He sat back down as platters of food appeared on the tables.

As the babble started up again, Harry turned to Hermione. "Er, what's alchemy? I mean, I know Dumbledore worked on alchemy with Nicholas Flamel. And Flamel made the Philosopher's Stone, so could the stone and alchemy be connected?"

Hermione looked perplexed. "I'm not sure, Harry. I mean, it isn't like we'll be making a Philosopher's Stone; how could those two teach us that? As for alchemy, you can bet that I'll find out before we have class!"

"The one with the braid, Edward, is definitely younger. Could Alphonse Elric be his much-older brother, or even his dad?" Ron hypothesized, interjecting his idea, spraying little bits of chicken leg across the table at Harry.

"Yeah," Seamus chimed in, forgetting his anger at Harry for the time being. "Wonder how the shrimp is going to help out in class. Probably just pass out papers, stuff like that."

Dean nodded fervently, secretly happy that his friends were speaking to one another again. "The guy looks like he's eight. I bet alchemy's really hard, if Dumbledore is only allowing fifth years and up to learn it."

"Do you really think that alchemy'll be that bad? Gran'll kill me if I fail a class and in our O.W.L year at that." Neville worried.

Hermione's face became a horrified mask. "Oh no! I have to get to the library!"

She bolted from the Gryffindor table, not even bothering to apologize to Dennis Creevy when she nearly barreled him over as he got up to go talk to his older sibling, Collin.

"I'm not sure about Edward being just an assistant, though. Professor Dumbledore did introduce him as a real Professor, Seamus." Neville acted as though Hermione hadn't almost murdered a second-year.

"Sure, Neville. Maybe he's a genius from another planet!" Dean mocked, acting like a bumbling idiot: tongue sticking out, eyes unfocused, and speaking funny.

"Finnigan, Weasley, Thomas, Potter, Longbottom, good, you're all together." Mcgonagall startled them. Dean quit acting stupid, and Neville chocked on a piece of a peppermint humbug.

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall had cleared Neville's throat.

"Please try not to die on me, Mr. Longbottom, too much paperwork. As I was saying, here are your new class schedules. Oh, and Mr. Weasley, would you please pass this one off to Miss Granger? She seems to have left lunch early." Professor McGonagall handed each boy a page of parchment, handing an extra one to Ron, for Hermione. Then she continued walking down her house table, delivering the revised schedules to the eldest Gryffindors.

Harry scanned Monday's classes.

"Yes!" He yelled, "We have Alchemy class right after lunch!"

Ron punched the air in celebration. "No History of Magic today!"

"We'll get to see if the pipsqueak is actually able to do alchemy. I wager a galleon he can't." Seamus said confidently.

"Same here," Dean agreed.

Ron looked awkward. Harry knew he didn't have a galleon to waste on a whim.

"I think that he'll be a full teacher, and I'm willing to bet a galleon on it." Voiced Neville on his opinion.

Suddenly something dawned on Harry. "Guys, who wants to tell Hermione that she has twenty minutes to memorize everything about alchemy?" The be-speckled boy brought up cautiously.

Instantly the other four fifth years groaned.

"You should, Harry. You're one of her best friends, with all the subtlety that Ron lacks." Neville piped up. There was much nodding from Seamus and Dean, and mutters from said ginger.

"Fine, but you guys are going with me, as backup." Harry relented.

At the library, Hermione was poring over a mountain of dusty, faded tomes, many different sizes and color, sucking on the end of her plait, twisting one strand of hair that had escaped in her left hand.

"How's the search going, Hermione?" Harry began, with much prodding and poking from his 'backup', who were now huddled behind him.

"Not well, so what do you want, Harry?" She asked irritably, grasping another book, flipping through the pages before deeming it worthless and exchanging it for another.

"Well, we got new schedules after you left, because of alchemy class. Actually, speaking of Alchemy class, it starts in ten minutes, please don't kill the messenger!"

Ron gingerly slid the parchment across the table to her.

Hermione slammed the book shut, fire in her eyes, then slammed it into Harry's skull, leaving a dent.

"Hermy-chop! Now, WHAT?!"

Madame Pince shot Hermione the evil-eye for daring to shout in her library, before continuing her muggle novel. Harry thought it looked suspiciously like a romance story. 'Why are there so many different shades of grey?'

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, and the boys quietly dragged her out of the library, lest they run afoul with Madame Pince again. There was a tale going around saying that if you so much as bent the corner of a library book, she set Filch on you.

**That's the first chapter, not very long. I swear the next will be longer. Oh, and anyone who can guess what I took Hermy chop from gets a virtual cookie!**


	2. Alchemy Class with the Pipsqueak Midget

**Author's Note**

**I just want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews that you all have given, it made me want to spit out a new chapter soon. My virtual cookie goes to (insert loud applause) sparkle-glitter-and-fly-on. Yes, Hermy-chop was taken from Soul Eater's Maka-chop. Also, I'm sorry for the delay, I couldn't figure out how to upload a new chapter**

**To another review, I can't spell very well, or type, so I apologize for my mistakes. I tried to make McGonagall sound like Mustang, and I also know that the Philosopher's Stone is made from alchemy, but Harry doesn't remember everything, and neither does Hermione. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Good, we made it to class in time!" Neville panted, clutching his chest.

The rest of the fifth year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors were already sitting, leaving only a few seats scattered throughout the room. Hermione was lucky enough to snag herself a front row seat, with the Ravenclaws. Harry and Ron were in the second row, managing to be together. Neville sat more towards the middle, next to Hannah Abbot, a very pretty Hufflepuff, while Seamus and Dean got stuck in the back, near Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherins Ice Queen.

Both Professors Elric stood in the front of the room, looking slightly impatient, at least, Edward did.

"I'm guessing that you are the six late Gryffindors. Now that all of you are here," those late ones tried to shrink in their seats, "we can begin the lesson. For those of you that weren't paying attention to Professor Dumbledore, or are so stupid that you already forgot, I am Edward Elric, but call me Ed, and this is Al. We're here to teach you alchemy."

Professor Al cut in. "Before we start, does anyone have any questions concerning alchemy class?"

Lavender Brown hesitantly raised a hand. Al motioned for her to speak.

"Professor, how old are you and Professor Ed? And are you related, because you share the same last name?"

"Even though that has nothing to do with alchemy, yes, we are related; Ed's my big brother." Al told her in his strangely young sounding voice.

All jaws dropped at that. Ed grimaced.

"Don't call me Professor. Makes me sound old. It's just plain Ed, or Fullmetal."

Ed looked like he was about to start talking, but Al clamped a hand over his older brothers' mouth. "Let me rephrase my question. Who has even an inkling of what alchemy is?"

"Prove to us that this magic nuthouse isn't full of numbskulls," Ed taunted, having moved away from Al.

Hermione appeared nervous as she stretched up her arm.

"Yes?" Al said nicely.

"We'll isn't alchemy a type of dead art of magic used to transform one thing into another, like lead into gold?"

Ed grinned. "I love stupid people. I'm like a god to them."

"But is it true that you can make a Philosopher's Stone with alchemy, to make the elixir of life?" Hermione shot back, rather angry about being called stupid, as she was 'the smartest young witch of her generation'.

A smashing sound came from the crushed glass of water in Ed's right hand, water puddling around his feet.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Ed whispered half to himself. "Those who posses it no longer bound by equivalent exchange in alchemy. You can gain without sacrifice, create without equal exchange. We searched for it. . ." He got loud enough for everyone to hear him. "The Philosopher's Stone is not to be mentioned in this class. You have no clue on the vile way it's made. Next person who talks about it gets detention for a month."

Al decided to jump into the conversation previously going on before Ed's little tantrum. "Miss, uh, what's your name?"

"Hermione, Professor. Hermione Granger."

"Alright, Miss Granger. I'm afraid that my brother was right, in a crude way, as you are incorrect. Alchemy is neither a dead art, or magic. Although it is possible to create gold from lead, it's illegal where we come from, as it'd ruin the economy."

"But if alchemy isn't magic, what is it, and why are we learning it in magic school?" Ernie Macmillan called out.

Ed grabbed a piece of chalk on his desk and turned to the chalkboard.

"Alchemy," Al informed the class while Ed was writing, "is science."

On the board in front of the class were two words: equivalent exchange.

"I'd like you all to start taking notes, beginning with this phrase."

There was a flurry of motion as the entire class grabbed ink, quills, and parchment from their bags.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first sacrificing something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

Ed erased the words on the board, and wrote three different ones.

"Deconstruction and Reconstruction. These are the two steps that make up alchemy. And even before anyone tries that, you have to memorize the periodic table of elements. Honestly, I don't expect many of you to be able to even reach the deconstruction phase in less then four months. Unless some of you are geniuses, which I seriously doubt."

Hermione and the Ravenclaws looked irritable, shooting Ed glares.

"Is alchemy really that difficult? You can't possibly be any older than I am, based on your height. I mean, how old are the other alchemists out there? Wouldn't they be more qualified and taller, shorty?" Came a snide voice on the left side of the room.

Harry felt his blood begin to boil. '_Malfoy_'.

Ed's face turned a furious shade of red. "SHORTY? CAN A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME, A HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING YOU POMPOUS MAGICAL JACKASS!"

With that, Ed clapped his hands together and smacked them on the marble floor. All of a sudden a stone fist had pinned Malfoy upside-down from the ceiling by his shoes. Harry thought it might have just appeared somehow, but there was the cavern in the floor where the thing Ed had created had come from.

"What's your name and house?" Ed growled.

Malfoy barely managed to stutter out, "D-D-Draco M-Malfoy, Slytherin." His face was starting to turn magenta, from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Brother, you should let him down. Professor Dumbledore warned you to be slow, and gentle, with them." Al emphasized the word 'gentle'.

Another clap then slap on the floor, and there was no trace of the stone hand, except for a couple marks on the stonework.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, and detention with me tonight," Ed announced. Malfoy slunk back to his seat with an audible "my father will hear about this."

"But would you answer his question? I may find Malfoy a prat, but he did have a point," said Harry, reluctantly complimenting Malfoy.

Ed huffed. "Al's eleven. I'm better at alchemy, so I'll be teaching the majority of the class. My alchemy teacher," Ed shuddered, as did Al, "is in her late thirties, possibly forties, I think. And my boss, Mustang ,started when he was about twenty, maybe a year or two younger. That would have been seven years ago, cause I know the bastard's twenty-seven. But Al and I are geniuses. Bet you can't guess when Al and I started learning alchemy," Ed taunted.

"I'll Tell you guys what. If you can guess how old Ed was, he'll answer the equal amount of questions as his age was. So, if he was twenty, he'll answer twenty questions." Al bribed, eager to see the class's reaction to Ed's age.

The surprise of Al's age, despite his height, was fading. It was then Blaise Zabini who said what most people were thinking.

"But you still haven't told us how old you are, Ed."

Said Professor waved it off. "That can be one of your questions. Go on, have a guess."

"Ten?" That was Tracey Davis, Slytherin.

"Nope." Ed had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"But that was how old you were when we started training with teacher. That can be one extra question," Al countered.

Justin Finch-Fletchly was next. "Eight?"

Ed shook his head, still smirking.

"I don't know, five?" Seamus said skeptically, knowing that no matter what he had lost a galleon to Neville.  
The older brother laughed. "Even lower."

"Four?!" Hermione shrieked, leaping up from her chair.

Ed applauded sarcastically. "Took you long enough. I told you, Al and I are geniuses. We self taught ourselves alchemy for the most part, fine tuning it with martial arts, for to train the mind, you must first train the body. You guys have five questions total to ask me, or Al."

"Where are you from?" Questioned Susan Bones.

"Resembool," Ed answered briskly, not caring that no one else knew where that was.

"Why did you learn alchemy, Professor Ed?" Queried Parvati Patil, batting her eyelashes, thinking that Ed was cute, even if he was vertically challenged.

"Because our mom praised us," Al said softly. "What other reason did we need? It made her smile."

A somber mood hung in the air until Dean, who had just made a bet with Seamus that Ed was younger than them asked "So, Fullmetal," the name sounded weird on his tongue, "how old are you?"

"How did I know that you were going to ask that. I'm twelve, a year older than Al is."

"Huh?! But that's three years younger than us! You should be in second year, not teaching us!" Cried Lisa Turpin, her best friend Mandy Brocklehurst, a fellow Ravenclaw nodding in agreement.

Parvati blushed. She'd been flirting with a little kid!

"Okay, moving on, any more questions, or can we stop?" Ed yawned, leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Hermione twisted around and hit Ron for wasting a question on something that stupid.

"Scar on my hands," said Ed nonchalantly.

"Why does Professor Al wear a suit of armor?" Neville asked.

"It's a hobby!" Screeched Ed, at the same time that Al proclaimed "Because it's fashionable!"

"So, Ed, where did you get the name 'Fullmetal' from? You mentioned you had a boss, was your nickname from him?" Harry really wanted to know. Someone was called something stranger than him, the 'boy-who-lived.

"Where I'm from, most of the alchemists have names on what they specialize in. Like Mustang is the 'Flame Alchemist', because he can control fire. Or another comrade, Alex Louis Armstrong is the 'Strong Arm Alchemist'." Ed had a momentary spasm as he recalled the man's (_shudder_) 'beautiful muscles', then realized that he had answered an extra question. '_Damn magical brats_.'

A couple people made to speak, but Ed scribbling on the board cut them off.

"One is all, all is one," he informed the class. "You have only one week to figure out this saying. Anyone who doesn't will not advance to transmutations until you learn the meaning of the phrase. Class Dismissed!"

The students filed out of the room, grumbling about unfair homework assignments and random words being strung together.

Harry saw Ed and Al muttering to each other, far too low for him to hear from the annoying chatter of his classmates, despite the closeness. Ed smiled and punched Al's armor with his right hand, then Harry was swept away by the crowd into the hall.

'_Huh_,' Harry thought to himself. '_I could have sworn that I heard a metallic clang_'. 

* * *

**Hope you liked my new chapter. I have my rough draft of the third, but until then, bye!**


	3. Why Can't I Solve It!

**Author's Note  
Here's the next chapter just for you, my readers! Remember, this is a treat; I won't update this fast normally, unless I'm inspired.**

**To my wonderful reviewers:  
Yumi, I was about a third of the way done when I read your review, and I tried to finish on your behalf. And yes, Harry wasn't the main focus of chapter two, but I want to expand on the characters, not just the golden trio. I plan on having him be a main character, but sharing the spotlight a little.**

**Pokeshadow55, the first dialog sentence is a shout out to you **

**And my guest reviewer, you made me so happy! *virtual hug of happiness***

**I'm not the best on this site, or the oldest (I'm going to Mt. Hope high-school in two weeks, and I'm fourteen) so it gladdens me that you think I'm good. On with the story!**

Chapter Three

It had been a couple of days since Alchemy class, and Harry was no closer to figuring out the phrase 'one is all, all is one'. It didn't help that Ed and Al wouldn't teach them anything until it was solved. Although, the free periods were useful for writing long essays, like for Charms and Transfiguration, or in Ron's case, extra nap time.

This was one such time, and the seventh years also had a free class right now, or at least, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan did. The talk had just turned to alchemy class, starting with Hermione complaining about the homework Ed had given them, and what they would do for their O. .

"The first day we could hear Ed halfway across the castle. Geez that dude's loud. Definitely the most interesting class and teachers. Way better than Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge." Fred decided, sitting cross-legged in a circle with his twin, best friend, and the trio.

Harry unconsciously rubbed the back of his hand, still sore from detention with the toad the night before.

"Can you believe they learned alchemy when they were three and four?" Lee said, impressed.

Hermione scoffed. "If Professor Edward was telling the truth. Even if they could read that early, how could those guys be able to understand Alchemy books? I found one in the library yesterday and it nearly made my head spin." She scowled darkly, murderous thoughts going on inside her head.

"First off, where would toddlers be able to get ahold of such a complex book? And then be able to understand it?"

The boys shrugged. All they knew about the Elric brothers was from alchemy class. There were rumors going around, though. Crazy rumors.

"And anyway, that saying isn't solvable. All is one? Who made up such mumbo-jumbo? Besides, I don't think all of the answers Professor Ed gave us were true. Especially about why Professor Al wears that bulky armor."

George waved her argument away, saying "What reason does he have to lie? Besides, we got the same answer for why Al wears that armor. But I have to admit, it's pretty weird having two teachers who are younger than me and Fred by five and six years."

Harry stood up, stretching his cramped legs. "I'm going for a walk. Anyone want to come?"

The twins shared a look. An evil, mischievous, Marauders worthy look.

"Sure, Harry. As long as we go near the dungeons, specifically Snape's classroom and storage room."

"Uh, okay. Why not?" Harry was eager to get to see what the twins were plotting in action, or know about it in advance, so he didn't miss it.

"Me too!" Lee said, scrambling to his feet.

"You two stay here. Ickle Ronnikins, Ickle Hermionekins, have fun!" Gred teased.

"But not too much fun!" Forge added.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" They finished in unison.

Ron's face was a beet, while Hermione blushed until her cheeks matched the Weasley's trademark fiery red hair.

* * *

As the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut, Harry turned to the twins.

"That was priceless!" He cried, tears of laughter streaming down his face, falling to his knees.

Fred and George high-fived, Lee chuckling next to Harry.

"Just wait until you see what we have planned for our next alchemy lesson. A prank that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would be jealous of!" Fred stage-whispered to the scruffy-haired fifteen year old, so that Lee and George could overhear.

"Yeah, my dad and his friends would be proud." Harry praised.

"You know who the Marauders are!" Lee screamed.

"And you never told us?" Shrieked George.

"Who are they?!" Fred was so excited that his entire body was shaking.

"Well," Harry started as the group of four continued walking down the corridor. "Prongs was my dad, James Potter, because his animagus form was a stag. Moony's Lupin, you know, because he's a werewolf? Padfoot is Sirius Black. The traitorous rat, Pettigrew," he spat on the ground, narrowly missing Lee's shoe, "was Wormtail. Sorry I didn't tell you before, it just never came up," Harry apologized.

"Still, you're a second-generation Marauder. That's pretty cool." Lee goggled at Harry, as if studying him for some type of visible prancing trait.

All of a sudden Harry collided with something very cold, hard and sharp.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" It was Professor Alphonse. He helped Harry up from the ground, bowing his head apologetically.

Lee, Fred, and George disappeared from sight, no doubt going off to start their prank by stealing the materials from Snape, leaving Harry with Al.

"It's fine, really. I was just coming to find you, about the homework," Harry improvised. There's no rule about wandering in corridors during class, but the white lie was just a precaution. He definitely didn't want detention with Ed. Malfoy wasn't himself for days. "Nobody's been able to get it, not even the seventh years. Is there, like, a clue or something?"

Al seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Here, come talk to Ed. He thought you, of all people, might have been able to figure it out."

* * *

Harry was lead into a part of the castle that he was sure almost no students had seen before: the teacher's quarters.

Instead of going straight in, Al knocked on the door, saying, "Brother, I have someone to see you, are you decent?"

Ed opened the door, pulling on his left shoe, his left hand bare. To Harry's surprise, Ed's hand was perfectly normal, unmarred by any scars. 'I thought he had said that both of his hands were messed up'.

"Oh, it's you. Come in." Ed gestured with his gloved palm to invite Harry into the room.

Inside was one small, messy bed in the corner, and papers littered the floor. Most of muggle notebook sheets were covered in extremely complicated circles with shapes and writing inside them. On the opposite side of the room lay a comfortable, bright red couch, and sitting on the sofa, to Harry's surprise, was Neville.

A forced cough brought Harry out of his stupor. Ed plonked down next to the older boy, propping his feet up by a little table that was made out of the floor, and Al remained standing nearby.

Before anything, Harry had to ask, "Uh, Nev, why are you here?"

"Well," Neville began, "I thought that I figured out the homework, so I went down to the alchemy classroom, where I ran into Ed, and he invited my for a snack."  
Neville wasn't lying; steaming cups of coffee and scones were perched on a small stand nearby.

Harry's chin hit the ground. "H-how did you, I thought no one, even Hermione. . . Huh?"

"It was easy. With a little unintentional help from Malfoy, I solved it in no time."

* * *

Neville was walking along the seventh floor corridor, trying to find a hidden place for Harry to teach real Defense Against the Dark Arts, when he was suddenly surrounded by three Slytherins.

"Hey, Shlongbottom, what are you doing? Searching for intelligence?" Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Neville tried to walk away, but the pale blonde muttered "Locomotor Wibbly" under his breath while brandishing his wand. The lone Gryffindor collapsed onto the ground, legs shaking so much that he couldn't stand.

"Why don't you check into St. Mungo's with mummy and daddy, huh, Shlongbottom? No one at Hogwarts would miss you, not even if you died. You aren't even worth my time. Petrificas Totalus. Have fun staying here till somebody finds you, Gryffindork!"

Malfoy and his goons strolled away, guffawing to themselves at the spectacle Neville was.

It had been ten minutes, and still Neville was petrified on the floor with no help.

'_He's right. I don't think anyone would notice if I disappeared and never came back. Gran's always disappointed with me, my teachers think I'm an idiot, who'd care? I'm just one tiny part of the world. Minuscule, even. And when you measure that with the world, but, the world does need me!_'

* * *

"Then it hit me. I knew the answer! So I came to find Ed and Al in the Alchemy classroom, to make sure I was right for sure."

"And then I had him come here, to chat," Ed finished, leaning back into the velvety cushions now that storytelling time/ flashback that those in the room could see was over.

Ed didn't let an awkward silence be created. "Honestly, Potter, I didn't think many people would understand 'one is all, all is one'. Nobody. Except you. Do you know why that is, Harry Potter?"  
Harry racked his brain. '_How am I different? Boy-Who-Lived, the Ministry thinks I'm an attention seeking prat, Voldemort couldn't kill me. . ._'

"What, Professor?"

Ed grimaced. "What did I say in class? Don't call me Professor. Geez, I'm three years younger and you treat me like I'm old. Ed or Fullmetal, got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Neville understood perfectly. But then again, I can tell that he's going to be one of the best in the school at alchemy."

Neville reddened, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks, Ed."

"Welcome. Actually, I'm going to have you tell him, Neville. Not the answer, just how to come upon it. And tomorrow I'll tell the rest of my students in Alchemy Class before they all leave."

Both wizards made to leave, but Ed grabbed their arms to halt them. Harry noticed that for some reason his grip was immensely strong. Neville didn't seem to be phased, with Ed's left hand circling his wrist.

"I need help finding Dumbledore's office. You guys wanna take me there? I need to ask him something."

Harry nodded, massaging his forearm after Ed released it.

"Sure, Pr- I mean, sure, Fullmetal." Harry motioned the chibi bean to follow him out the door, Alphonse speaking to Neville a few steps behind.

* * *

"Thanks, Potter, Neville," Ed told his guides as he stood next to Al in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the stairwell to Dumbledore's office.

Neville turned to Harry when they had turned the corner going back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So, you wanted help on the alchemy homework?"

He nodded frantically.

"I think I know why Ed thought you'd be the one to figure out the phrase."

Harry waited patiently for Neville to continue.

"Harry, if you died right now, what would happen? Or, when You-Know-Who tried to kill you, either fourteen years ago, or four, or three, or even last year, if he succeeded, what would have happened?"

"If I died, a lot of people would be sad. I was their 'savior'. My friends would miss me; I don't know what Snuffles would do."

Neville shook his head. "You're thinking too small. Look at the big picture. The entire world. If you suddenly ceased to live, leaving your body behind, how would the world react?"

All of a sudden something clicked in Harry's brain.

"If I died, the world would keep on moving. Even though a couple people would be upset, when you look at the big picture, it doesn't matter. Because I'm just one person. But without all of the ones, the all, the world, couldn't survive."

Harry was getting hyper now, a buzz off of this information.

"When I die, my body will feed the earth, where plants will grow, that are eaten by cows, or herbivores, that are then consumed by another human. I'll feed the all, like it fed me, the one. I am one, and the world is the all. I got it!"

Neville grinned. "See, Harry, it wasn't even that difficult. Ed told me that that's the concept of alchemy. It's the circle of life. Or, like Ed and Al said in Alchemy class, equivalent exchange. You gain from the earth, food, water, shelter, and at the end of your lifetime, you give yourself up to the world in exchange for all that."

**Author's note  
I have a very vague idea for the next chapter, three rough draft pages, two of them typed. I should be done soon, but reviews do make me want to write faster. (But I'll still update within a week, I'm not evil) alright, by now!**


	4. Where the Heck Are We?

**Author's Note**  
**Okay, not too sure how the chapter's going to turn out. At first I had a different beginning, where Ed and Al went to Dumbledore's office, and it started the same way the third chapter left off with Harry and Neville leaving, but it didn't fit very well. So, this is (finally) Ed's point of view. And if you don't understand, this is the past. Like how in the 2003 version of the anime (which I'm going by, because I want the brothers to have known Nina) when it skips back to when they're younger. Thanks for the reviews, it really makes me feel like you all enjoy my writing. No flames, though. A certain blond antenna may get torched. **  
**And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been in gymnastics all week, and my dad just came home, and I almost lost my muse. (*Yells to brother* Drubin, be my muse! *very confused brother*)**  
**I forgot to do this before, but I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish, truly I do, but all I own is my cat. Sigh. Well, on with the chapter!**

Where the Heck Are We?

_It felt as if all the knowledge in the world was being shoved into my head. I suddenly understood things, about alchemy, about everything, and a very strange complex. But magic wasn't real? Was it?_

Ed landed on warm ground with a small thud. His younger brother, Alphonse, lay sprawled out beside him, a great big hulking suit of armor. The elder Elric stood up, dusting off his favorite red jacket, emblazoned with the Flamel cross on the back.

"Brother, where are we?" Contradicting the mass, a young boy's voice issued out of the armor, sounding about eleven or twelve.

Alphonse got to his feet, as Ed answered, " I don't know, Al. One second we're in a lab, the next, here. Wherever here is."

It seemed to be mid-summer, judging on the heat, with healthy green grass, a vast forest looming close, and a glassy lake only a few feet away.

When Al turned around, he was shell shocked. "Brother."

"What, Al?" Ed gaped. Behind them was a castle. Not some run of the mill mansion, but an honest to god castle, complete with towers, the lake wrapping around parts of it.

But it seemed like the two brothers would not be alone for long; for a group of strangely dressed adults were hurrying towards the Amerstrian males.

"What should we do, brother?" Questioned Alphonse.

Ed merely shrugged. "Not sure, Al. For all we know, it's just some innocent people who want to go on a nice stroll."

Al pondered over this for a moment. "Brother, they're nearly here. Act natural."

The small crowd of people consisted of a very old man, his beard easily could be tucked into a belt, twinkling blue eyes, not unlike Winry's in color, and half-moon spectacles. A woman, not quite as wrinkled or grandparent-ish as the geezer, with hair pulled into a bun, tucked under a pointed hat. Al thought she looked like a big version of Granny Pinako. That left one more man, bat-like, hooked nose and sallow skinned, with greasy hair hanging about his face.

Possibly the strangest thing about these adults was the sticks they were pointing towards Ed and Al. Except the giant, he had a flowery pink umbrella, which might be even stranger than the bits of wood.

"Who are you?"

The oldest of them all began. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. What are your names, and how did you get here, if you would be so kind as to tell us."

Grease-Ball interjected with a sneer that could rival Mustang's. "There was a strange flash of blue light, and suddenly you two appear. So what reason would you have to be here?"

Al allowed himself one teeny tremble, leaving Ed to do the talking. But if his brother got a little too over-the-top, it would be his job to step in, for everyone's sake.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And this is my brother, Alphonse Elric." Al cut in, "we don't know how we got here, but it was probably alchemy. Can you tell us how to get back to Central, or even what country we're in?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled at the two strange people, one of whom claimed to be an alchemist.

"This is Scotland, in Europe. It is August ninth, 1995." If there was a way that a full helmet could look shocked, that would be Al's expression.

"N-n-nineteen ninety-five. B-but it's nineteen-eleven. And there is no such place as Europe, or Scotland, is there, brother?" Al whispered, too low for the strangers to overhear.

Ed was just as dumbfounded as Al. The woman gave him a kindly gaze. "Albus," she was addressing Dumbledore. "He's a child, we can take him to Headquarters, to see if he knows anything. The older one, in the armor, might have information, too."

At this Ed grew tense. These people were talking about taking he and Al somewhere, to get facts. Even worse, they thought Al was the older brother!

When Dumbles gave a small jerk of the head, a beam of light shot out of Stern Lady and Grease-Ball's twigs. Al found that he couldn't move, something was definitely wrong with this. It didn't obey equivalent exchange! Beside him Ed was struggling to clap his hands, but whatever invisible force was holding them prevented it.

"To headquarters, Headmaster?" Checked the bat-man.

Dumbledore gave a brisk. "Yes," and Ed felt himself being squeezed through a tube. He couldn't breath, or see.

'What's happening?'

* * *

"Albus, who are they?" Asked a gaunt, middle-aged man with thick black hair down to his shoulders.

"We don't know, Black," spat Grease-Ball venomously.

"I didn't ask you, Snivellus." He retorted back.

Ed felt woozy. Whatever was going on, it didn't follow equivalent exchange, and he still somehow couldn't move. Al was struggling too, with no better luck than his brother.

A red-haired, matronly woman hurried over, tutting at Dumby. "Albus, he's just a boy. Surely you don't think "

She was interrupted by a man who could have been through the Gate after Human Transmutation. "Even a child can choose sides, Molly. Severus, do you have Veritaserum?" His mismatched eyes focused on Ed's limbs, then on Alphonse. "These, people, have a lot of explaining to do."

Ed was pushed down into a chair, and another carved stick formed ropes binding him to the wooden seat. The gaunt faced man was about to do the same to Al, but Googly Eye stopped him.

"No need."

Grease-Ball squeezed open Ed's mouth, and forced three drops of a clear liquid that Ed had to swallow. It was tasteless, but Ed had a sinking suspicion that this was more than water or medicine.

There was a small crowd now: Googly Eye, Grease-Ball, Dumbles, Stern Lady, Gaunt, and Mr. and Mrs. Red Head.

"Good," growled Googly Eye. "Now we can question him."

Ed clamped his lips together, resolving to remain quiet for his unnatural captors.

"Name?" Mrs. Red-Head asked, looking at Ed like he was a little kid.  
He felt the need to speak; he must tell them his name. Ed bit his tongue to stop himself, and tasted blood.

"Edward Elric."

It was no use resisting. The substance he had swallowed forced him to speak, and he couldn't lie, either.

"Age, for you and the one in the armor."

"Twelve, and Al's eleven."

"Why that's absurd!" Said Grease-Ball.

Googly Eye pushed away from the back of the crowd, right in front of Ed.

"Okay, laddie. What's with the metal prosthetics?"

Ed was floored. 'How could he know about those? My gloves and coat covers my arm, and pants cover up my leg. There's no way he could have seen them!'

"Human transmutation."

Obviously the people here, wherever 'here' was, didn't know alchemy very well.

"That would be. . . ?" Prompted Gaunt.

Ed had a horrified look in his eyes. "The ultimate taboo in alchemy. Trying to bring the dead back to life. I lost my left leg, and Al lost his entire body. I then used my right arm to bind his soul to a suit of armor."

Most of the group seemed at a loss for words.

"I'm very sorry. If you don't mind my asking, who were you trying to bring back?" Dumbly asked, pity dripping from every word.

"Our mom. But it didn't work. Because alchemy doesn't work that way."

"Are you on Voldemort's side?" Inserted Googly Eye, his large, electric blue eye still focused on Ed's automail.

"Moldywart? Who names their kid that?" Ed laughed, but sadness still clouded his mind. "Oh, and who are you? I know Dumbles, but anyone else want to introduce themselves? I did."

"Sirius Black."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Severus Snape."

"Alastor Moody."

So Gaunt, Stern Lady, Mrs. Red Head, Mr. Red Head, Grease-Ball, and Googly Eye. Easy enough to remember.

"So, Mr. Elric, are you a wizard?"

'Is Dumbles crazy or something?'

"Magic doesn't exist! It's Impossible!" '_But could it be? The ropes, being unable to move, and that stuff that made me tell the truth when I spoke, not to mention Moody's eye_. . .'

"I assure you, Mr. Elric, magic exists. In fact, I am Headmaster of a magic school in Scotland, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva and Severus are teachers; Transfiguration and Potions, respectively."

"But what about alchemy?"

Question marks appeared over everyone but Dumbledore and the Amestrians' heads.

"You know alchemy?"

"Sure do, Gramps. Oh, and where's Scotland? I've never heard of it before. It's definitely not in Amestris, or anywhere I've traveled."

"Scotland. It's in Europe." Dumbledore continued as Ed showed no recognition. "Near Ireland. By the Atlantic Ocean. Have you ever heard of Asia? North America? My dear boy, are you sure your even from this dimension?"

"We must have. . . passed through the Gate. That scientist, he must have opened the Gate, and sent us across to here. But somehow we traveled through time as well, if it is 1995, cause I was born in 1899, and Al in 1900."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how old were you when you lost your bodies?" Molly Weasley's eyes brimmed with tears for the young boys that she barely knew.

"It was last year. Then I got automail, and became a State Alchemist, and Al and I started searching for the Philosopher's Stone to get our bodies back."

"Huh? The Philosopher's Stone? Nicholas left me a coded book on how to create the Philosopher's Stone. I was never able to solve it, of course. I learned the basics of alchemy from him, but not enough to have a specialty skill, or even be able to teach my students. I'd be willing to let you boys have the book, to create a Philosopher's Stone, to get your bodies back, and go back home. In return, teach alchemy at Hogwarts for a year, so we can have an advantage against Voldemort. As Nicholas used to say, equivalent exchange. Sound fair?"

Ed and Al nodded frantically. 'Anything's worth Al getting his body back. Teaching some magical brats can't be that bad.'

"Then it's agreed. I believe that fifth years and up should learn, as the younger students won't be able to handle it. And, if it isn't too much work, you could instruct the staff as well. Four groups of people; teachers, fifteen year olds, sixteen year olds, and seventeen year olds."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I have to teach people that are at least three years older than me? Well, Gramps, I'm gonna need a deserted island to drop them off on for a month."

"Mr. Elric, please go easy on my students. Their parents wouldn't appreciate their children being injured in class. After the fiasco last year, and in 1992, the school governors wouldn't be too pleased, either."

McGonagall appeared worried as well, while Snape seemed to be pondering Ed's character in his head.

"Before we start, I want to decode the notes from 'Nicholas' first. And whose Nicholas?"

"Nicholas Flamel. Have you heard of him? He told me he came from a place called Xerxes."

"Xerxes. The country they say was wiped out in one night, over four hundred years ago. How old was Flamel? Wait, I have the Flamel cross on my back. He's one of the most recognized alchemists there is."

"Ah, dear Nicholas. He died three years ago, at six hundred and sixty-six. Hs wife Perenelle died that year as well, at six hundred and fifty-eight."

"WHAA!"

That's it for now, I tried my best. And I wrote a lot of this chapter while watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I also drew a picture of Harry in his first year. If anyone asked, I'll put it on my profile. Hope you review! Oh, and I will need very minor oc's just for sixth and seventh years, because they aren't all mentioned. If you review with details, I might add them. There's a line in here, I'm not going to say which, but whoever can say the line, who says it, and where it's from gets the next chapter dedicated to them, and a virtual cupcake!


End file.
